Cmara's Jake Long
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Jake has lived a peaceful life until he meets some creatures and is ordered by Lord Mojo Jojo to rescue Princess Rose. But what happens when they fall for each other? Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

(Here's my Shrek parody

(Here's my Shrek parody! Enjoy!)

In darkness, a storybook is laid down. It then opens and the pages flip as a voice narrates, while the pages show pictures.

"Years ago, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Unfortunately, the princess fell under a spell that no one could explain. Many brave knights fought to free her from this curse, but all had failed. So, to this day, the princess waits in her chamber in the highest room of the tallest tower, guarded by a fierce fox demon. There, she'll await for her true love… and true love's first kiss…"

A pause, then whomever spoke laughed as the person ripped off the page from its book. "Yeah, right! Like any of THAT is going to happen!"

The scene then shows that the story, and person, was coming from an outhouse. A sound of a toilet is flushed, and the person stepped out from the outhouse.

The person was a teenage dragon with red scales, black hair with green trims, yellow belly scales, black eyes, and blue claws. He looks around the swamp that he lived in. sure it wasn't much, but to the dragon, known as Jake Long, this was home to him. Jake then checked a watch on his wrist, seeing it was time for his morning routine.

Cmara Presents:

Somebody once told me that the world is gonna roll me

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an 'L' on her forehead**

Cmara's Jake LongThe years start coming and they don't stop coming

**Fed to the rules and hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Jake then scooped some mud and placed it in a bucket. Then, he placed it on top to make a homemade shower nearby. He bathed himself, whistling and slapping some mud to the ground.

'Dante Basco as Jake Long'So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the backstreets? You'll never know if you don't know You'll never shine if you don't glow

Jake then used some slime to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he looks in the mirror, which cracks upon seeing him.

'Sarah Vowell as Carly'

'_Hilary Duff as Alyssa'_

'_Tara Strong as Erin & Bubbles'_

'_Dan Green as Knuckles'_

'_Chisato Maeda as Momoko'_

'_Chiharu Wantanabe as Aiko'_

**(Chorus) Hey now, you're an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey now, you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

Once Jake was done cleaning, he gargled some 'mouth wash' and spat it in a pond nearby, killing all the fish in there. Jake smirked as he one a few out for his evening dinner.

'Mae Whitman as Rose'

'_Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo'_

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now but wait till you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Jake used his hands to push some mud out of a log. Then, he picked up a slug nearby, using its slime to make a warning sign for those who dare intrude to keep out. He placed it in front of his home, smiled, and headed inside to make his evening meal. Only for him, anyway. Not like he was expecting any visitors.

'Jason Griffon as Shadow'

'_Amy Palant as Miles 'Tails' Prower'_

'Maile Flanagan as Naruto'

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

**The water's getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My world's on fire**

**How about yours?**

**That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored**

Meanwhile, in a village, a mob is forming a plan. A plan to get rid of a certain dragon.

**(Chorus repeats)**

The mob then grabs their weapons, and whatever else they could use.

Jake, meanwhile, blows some fire into his fireplace to cook his dinner. Meanwhile, the mob is making their way to Jake's swamp, where Jake is relaxing on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet. That is, until when he heard a familiar sound outside. He looked and sure enough, he sees the mob with their trademark weapons.

"Darn it." Jake groaned, "Can't they just buzz off for just one night? They do this almost every single week!" Jake then headed out the back door to do what he mostly did: get rid of these 'guests'.

**(Chorus repeats)**

The villagers sneak quietly through the bushes, hoping to not let Jake know they were here, despite he had already seen them. They stop to see Jake's house.

"Do you think he's in there?" asked Jafar.

"Yeah… let's get him!" Yosemite Sam said as he charged, but Jafar kept him back.

"Hold on, Sam. Don't you know what he could do to you?" Flame Rising asked.

"Yeah… he'll pin you down and suck your blood with his fangs." Hades agreed.

"You think?" the mob gasped and turned to see Jake standing there on a rock ledge. He looked amused as he continued, "Actually, that would be a vampire." He then walked forwards, continuing, "Now, about dragons like me, oh we're much worse. We could make a suit out of your fresh peeled skin…"

"No!" Mortimer Mouse yelped in fear.

"Shave your liver, and squeeze the jelly from your eyes!" Jake then paused to think before adding, "Actually, it's really good on French toast."

"Stay back, dragon! Back!" Yelled Sam nervously as he waved a torch at Jake. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Jake rolled his eyes and raised a hand. Suddenly, the torch blew out with Jake not even going near it. The mob looked shocked at this.

"Now, then…" Jake began calmly as he took a deep breath and roared, **"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"** making the mob scream in horror/fear. Jake then stopped after a while as the mob continued shrieking like 10-year-old girls. Finally, they stopped and stared.

"_Now this is the part when you run away…" _Jake whispered, leaning forward. _"…Now."_

The mob did just that, screaming like mad, leaving Jake's home altogether. Jake laughed at this and yelled after them, "Yeah, you'd _better _stay out!"

Jake then noticed a piece of paper on the ground, picked it up, and saw a creature on the front with some writing. "Wanted: Anime/Cartoon/Fan creatures…" Jake read. So that's what the mob wanted. Turn him in for some free cash. Jake rolled his eyes and stormed inside his home, dropping the paper on the ground. Clearly, he figured it wasn't his business and shouldn't bother with such creatures.

But boy, was he wrong…

(How's that? If anyone has questions and/or ideas, be sure to R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Second chap to "Jake Long" enjoy

(Second chap to "Jake Long" enjoy! BTW, Movie Brat, I'm not copying anyone if that's what you're thinking. I'm just getting ideas for some of my stories. Also, I like the way my parodies are written, so please except it. That's all.

And yes, Luckygirl777, I've already decided the characters for the Dragon and Donkey. Look in my bio if you need to know.

I'll continue on my Finding Nemo parody if I feel like it, Alyssa. I still have my other stories to work on too, you know.)

"Alright, it's full! Take it away!"

A coach of prisoners rolls away, while the Seven Dwarves (Disney) are led away in chains by a guard. It was the order of Lord Mojo Jojo that the land was rid of Cartoons, Animes, Mysticals, and ECT.

"Move it!" a guard snapped.

At a table nearby, the Sheriff (From Disney's Robin Hood) was sitting there. "Next!"

"Give me that!" a guard said to a wizard named Merlin, taking away his magic potion. "Your magic days are over."

"20 pieces of silver for the wizard. Next!" the Sheriff said, handing some coins to a man.

"Come on, let's go." The guard said, leading Merlin away.

"20 pieces."

In line, a fat man with a red suit and orange moustache named Doctor Eggman was turning some kids and animals, who were all in magic-prevented chains and ropes.

The first a ginger-brown furred cat with glasses, brown eyes with hints of green, a hair bang in her face, a ponytail that reached her waist, a red long-sleeved shirt with white lines on both wrists, a purple tank top over it, blue jeans, white socks, and red sneakers. Her name is Carly AKA Cmara.

The second was a golden-blonde furred wolf cub with green-bluish eyes, golden hoop earrings, and a purple-chained necklace with a ruby gem hanging from it. Her name was Alyssalioness94, Alyssa for short. (A.N: See? No hyena this time! XD)

The third was a strawberry-blonde furred lion cub with black glasses, blue-grayish eyes, and a silver necklace chain with an amethyst gem hanging from it. Her name is Erinbubble92, Erin for short.

The fourth was an echidna with red fur, purple eyes, and a white crescent moon mark on his chest, red shoes with green socks, a brown Indiana Jones-style hat, vest, and belt. He also had white gloves with spikes. He is Knuckles.

The fifth was a young girl with big blue eyes, blonde hair in pigtails, a blue dress with a black stripe, and white stockings with black Mary Janes. Her name is Bubbles.

The sixth is a girl with blonde hair in ring-shaped buns, green-yellowish eyes, red/orange shirt, yellow suspenders, white shirt, and black socks with white sneakers. She is Momoko Asuka.

The seventh is another girl with short blue hair, blue eyes, green shirt, and brown jeans. She is Aiko.

The seven kids/animals watch as guards keep loading cartoon characters into different coaches. They turn and see Kerchak, Kala, and Terk in separate cages.

"This cage is way too small for me!" Terk complains.

Carly and the others turn to Eggman.

"You know, it'll be so much better to get away from you at last." Carly grumbled.

"Yeah. Using us in… _that _way…" Alyssa shuddered uneasily. "It didn't feel so right, if you know what we mean."

"And not to mention, doing… that with the male slaves as well?" Knuckles added with a raised eyebrow.

"Either admit it or shut it!" Eggman hissed and the others cringed.

"Next!" the Sheriff said as a woman named Lois Griffin placed a white dog named Brian on the table. "What do you have, lady?"

"This talking dog." Lois said.

"No, I don't talk!" Brian said before realizing what he just did, "I mean… woof?"

The Sheriff looked at Brian before saying, "Five shillings for the talking beast. Take him away, men."

"Lois! This can't be right!" Brian protested as a guard took him away. "I thought we were friends! Put me down!"

Lois took the money and walked off. Then, Eggman walks up.

"Next. What do you have?" The Sheriff asked, not looking up.

"Well, I've got three talking animals, two witchlings, a powerpuff girl, and a Dragon Echidna." Eggman said.

"Yeah…" The Sheriff said and then smiled, "Well, that's good for ten shillings… _if _you can prove any of it."

"Indeed. Go ahead, my dear." Eggman said, removing Carly's muzzle. But the cat remained silent, just staring at the Sheriff. The others just watched.

"Well…?"

"Oh, no worry. She's just nervous. Quiet the chatterboxes they are, these kids and animals." Eggman said. He turned to Carly, glaring. _"Either you talk now or I'll…"_

"Okay, that's enough. Guards!" The Sheriff called.

"No, no! These animals can talk and these kids have powers! Honest!" Eggman said. He then pretended to be Carly and Knuckles, by being a ventriloquist. "I can talk. I love to talk! I'm the most talking darn thing you've ever seen!" then, in Knuckles' voice, Eggman added, "And I can fly with my huge dragon wings!"

The Sheriff didn't buy any of this as he said to the guards; "Get him out of my sight, will you?"

"No! No, I swear!" Eggman protested as he was pulled away, "Oh, let go! They have powers and they talk!"

Meanwhile, he kicked a fairy named Tinker Bell out of Peter Pan's hands and the cage landed on the sevens' heads. Then, with sprinkled fairy dust, they started to fly.

"Hey, look!" Carly said, surprised. "We can fly!"

Knuckles grunted as he sprouted large dark red dragon wings with the same moon mark like the one on his chest and flew upward as he smirked. "Yeah, finally!"

"They can fly!" Peter Pan grinned.

"They can fly?" Porky, Daffy, and Bugs Bunny said in unison.

The Sheriff, realizing Eggman had been speaking the truth, cried in shock, "They _can _talk, and they _do _have powers!"

"That's right, dumb old wolf!" Erin laughed as they began to fly off, "Now we're flying talking kids and animals! Maybe you've seen a house fly, maybe a super fly."

"But I bet they've never seen… a kitty cat fly! Yeah!" Carly cheered before realizing that the dust had worn off her and the others. _"…Mommy…"_

Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Bubbles, Aiko, and Momoko fell to the ground, but Knuckles remained flying in the air, flapping his dragon wings.

"Hmm. Too bad for you, guys…" Knuckles muttered until his dragon wings suddenly disappeared. He gave an anime sweat drop on his forehead and his pupils shrunk to micro size. "Oh… crap, I forgot about their limit…" he then fell down with the others.

"Seize them!" The Sheriff shouted.

"Run!" Aiko cried as she grabbed Momoko's hand. They all raced off into the woods, the guards behind them. "They're getting away! This way, turn!"

Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Momoko, Aiko, Knuckles, and Bubbles raced, not daring to look back. Suddenly, they bumped into something and fall backwards onto the ground. They look up to see a red dragon glaring at them. "Oh no…" Erin groaned.

Jake just frowned. He was busy putting up a new 'keep out' sign until these kids and animals bumped into him. He then heard the guards approaching quickly. Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Momoko, and Bubbles hid behind Jake, while Aiko and Knuckles get into fighting poses. The guards stopped short upon seeing Jake.

"You there! Dragon!" Jack Spicer said.

"Yeah?" Jake replied dully.

The other guards look nervous, except jack, who took out a piece of parchment and read from it, "By the order of Lord Mojo Jojo, I must place you all under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility."

Jake strolled up to Jack, who became extremely nervous.

"Oh really? You and what army?" Jake smirked. Jack looked behind him to see that all the guards had disappeared, leaving their weapons behind. He looked back at Jake.

"…_Boo." _Jake said. Jack screamed and raced off, shrieking like a woman. Jake chuckled and heads off for home. Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Bubbles, Momoko, Aiko, and Knuckles followed after him.

"Can we just say something?" Erin asked.

"Listen, man. You were really something back there." Knuckles said.

"Incredible!" Bubbles smiled.

"Are you talking to-" Jake began before noticing the others weren't there. "…Me?" Jake shrugged and turned around, only to almost jump out of his skin to see the kids and animals. "WHOA!"

"Yes, we were speaking to you." Alyssa said.

"If I could say, that was awesome back there." Carly said, "Those guards, thought it was all over. Then, you show up and… BAM! Running through the woods like little ninnies. Made me feel good to see that."

"Yeah, that's great. Really." Jake muttered.

"Man, it feels good to be free at last." Aiko said.

"I agree, Ai-Chan." Momoko said.

"Now then, why don't you guys find some of your friends to celebrate with? Huh?" Jake said and walked off again. But the others looked downhearted.

"But, uh… we don't have any other friends." Bubbles said sadly.

"And no way are we going back there. That guy gives me the creeps." Carly muttered and then smiled as she added, "Hey, here's an idea. Why don't we stick with you?"

"Yeah, you and I are both tough fighting machines." Knuckles added, "Together, we can scare the spit out of anyone who crosses us."

Jake stopped and turned to the seven, letting out a monstrous roar, trying to scare them off. Much to his shock, they don't leave at all.

"Wow… now THAT was scary!" Erin said. Jake frowns and turns away.

"Well, if the face doesn't work, your breath will get the job done A.s.a.p." Aiko added.

"You'll definitely need some orange Tic-Tacs or something, **cause your breath STANKS!!" **Carly yelled.

Jake tries to leave, but Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Momoko, Aiko, Bubbles, and Knuckles pop up from above a log. "Man, you've almost burnt the hair in my nose. It's just like that time-" Jake covers Alyssa's mouth, but the wolf just keeps talking. Jake removes his hand and Alyssa kept talking, "And then, I had some raw hotdogs. Man, I had some strong winds kicking from my butt that day." (A.N: Sorry, Alyssalioness94!)

"Why are you following me, dog!" Jake asked as he tried to leave again.

"You think we should tell him?" Carly asked. The others nodded as they jumped down from the log. Then, to Jake's horror, they began singing.

Carly: **Cause we're all alone**

Erin: **There's no one here beside us**

Alyssa: **Our problems have all gone**

Momoko: **There's no one to deride me…**

Carly, Erin and Alyssa: **But you gotta have friends-**

"**WILL YOU STOP IT?!" **Jake shouted. Carly, Erin, and Alyssa did so. "Jeez, it's hardly the wonder that you don't have friends."

"Yeah, but only a true friend will be that cruelly honest!" Aiko said.

"That's right." Bubbles said.

"Listen, animals and kids." Jake said. "Take a good look at me. What am I?"

They looked him up and down. "Uh… tall, red, and wrinkly?" Knuckles pointed out.

"NO!" Jake snapped, "I'm a freaking dragon! You know, 'Grab your torch and pitchforks!' does that even bother you?"

They looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Nope." Carly said. "Not a bit."

Jake looked surprised, "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Oh."

"I'm Erin by the way." The lion cub said, "And they are Bubbles, Carly, Knuckles, Momoko, Aiko, and Alyssa. We're BFFLs."

"What?"

"BFFLs." Erin repeated, "Best friends for life."

"I see."

"Man, I like you. So what's your name?" Alyssa asked.

"Uh… call me Jake."

"Jake, huh?" Aiko asked.

"Hey, know what I like about you, Jake?" Erin said, "You've got the whole I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks attitude. I really respect that."

"Me too." Carly added as they approached Jake's home. "Man, look at that." Knuckles said, "Who'd want to live in a dump place like that?"

"That?" Jake said, somewhat insulted, "That would be my home, dog."

Knuckles paled slightly, realizing what he just said. "Uh, about that… I was only kidding. Yeah, just kidding. Looks nice."

"Oh sure. Always making excuses at the last minute, Knuckles. You do that every single time." Carly said as she stopped to check out a large boulder and added to herself, "And besides… _I thought Duchess was the complainy one…"_ As they walked up, they notice Jake's 'Keep out' signs.

"So… you don't really entertain so much, do you?" Alyssa asked.

"That's the point. I like my privacy."

"You know, so do I." Momoko said, "See? Something else we have in common."

"Yeah, like when you've got somebody on your back and they won't take a hint. And then there's that big awkward silence you always get." Carly said as she caught up. Sure enough, there is as the others looked at her funny. "…Starting now."

…

"…So can we stay with you?" Erin asked finally.

"Wha-What?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we stay with you… please?" Bubbles asked with puppy eyes.

"Oh, of course." Jake smiled.

"Really?" they asked.

"No."

"Please?" Alyssa whined.

"There is no way we're going back there!" Knuckles added.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be considered a freak?" Carly asked before noting Jake's look. "Okay, maybe you do. But that's why we need to stick together! You must let us stay! Please, please?"

"Okay! Okay, okay!" Jake said. "But one night only."

He pushed open the door and Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Bubbles, Momoko, Aiko, and Knuckles rushed in. "Thank you!" Bubbles said.

"I'm shot gun!" Carly said as she jumped into a chair.

"What the-? Hey, get out of that!" Jake said in alarm.

"This is going to be awesome." Aiko said as she relaxed in Jake's couch.

"We can stay up late, tell scary stories, and in the morning… I'm making scrambled eggs." Carly smiled. (A.N: I did make them once, you know. It's true!)

Jake growled an angry mark appeared on his forehead.

"So… where do we sleep?" Alyssa and Erin asked.

"OUTSIDE!!" Jake roared, pointing out his door. The others got the point.

"Oh well… that's cool, I guess…" Carly said, "I mean, we hardly know each other, so outside might be best." She and the others, except Jake, walk outside on the porch.

"…Goodnight?" Bubbles said. Jake slammed the door shut, and they sighed sadly.

For a moment, Jake seemed a little guilty, but shook it off and stepped away from the door, as the seven outside start talking to one another.

"After all, some of us like the outdoors…" Erin said. "It's just Mother Nature's way…"

"So it's cool, I guess…" Alyssa added.

Carly, Erin and Alyssa: **We're all alone**

**There's no one here beside us…**

(Ho boy, not a good start for them is it? For those who want to ask, I'm going to be more Donkier than the others. R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

(My third chapter to "Jake Long"

(My third chapter to "Jake Long". Read, review and suggest. For the somewhat last time, Movie Brat, I don't care how my writing looks. Besides, you do this with all the authors?)

Later that night, Jake sets his table. After a sip of his coke, which had an eyeball in it, Jake glanced over at the door where Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Bubbles, Momoko, Aiko, and Knuckles are outside. Jake had to admit he was feeling really guilty about what he did earlier, but that was just how he was. Jake liked his privacy.

Jake then placed a candle on the table. Then, a tiny yellow spark flew in and lit the candle before heading out the window. Jake glanced to see Momoko at the window, holding the spark and waving shyly. Jake nodded and went back to carving his dinner.

From outside, Momoko, Aiko, Knuckles, Carly, Erin, Bubbles, and Alyssa watched Jake eat. They left the window quietly and sit back on the porch, trying to get some sleep. Bubbles wrap her arms around her, shivering from the cold and crying quietly. Knuckles saw this and placed his vest around Bubbles, who smiled back bravely.

As Jake continues eating, he heard a noise like the door was opening. He groaned as he said, "I thought I told you to stay outside!"

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked from outside the window.

"We _are _outside!" Erin added.

Jake looked to see that they were. But then, who had made that sound? Then, Jake noticed some shadows. He checked under that table and heard three voices. He looked up and spotted a little fox, rabbit, and lion. The fox had black fur, long tan hair, red eyes, white gloves and red sneakers. The rabbit had tan fur, blue eyes, red sneakers, yellow gloves and a ponytail that reached her waist. The lion had red fur, yellow eyes, yellow shoes and white gloves that looked similar to Knuckles'.

They are Slasher the Fox, Tess the Rabbit, and Nickels the Lion. (A.N: Slasher, Tess, and Nickels are my OC Sonic Characters. Look in my bio. Plus, Slasher is SUPPOSE to be female.)

"Well, girls." Slasher said. "It's not much like Mobius, but what choice is there?"

"Well, it isn't home, but it'll work somehow." Nickels said.

Tess bounces on some jello as she said, "I call this bed."

"Gotcha!" Jake shouted as he tried to grab Tess, who somehow got on his shoulder.

"Hey, guys. I've found the Cheese Puffs!" Tess cried and bit Jake's ear (A.N: Does he have ears?). "Ew! Tasteless!" the rabbit jumped down on a spoon, which send some food into Jake's eye, almost blinding him.

"Was that you, Tess?" Slasher asked.

"Wow, you're good." Tess said.

"Enough already!" Jake grabbed them by their tails and asked, "What do you think you're doing in my house?" suddenly, Jake was bumped from behind, causing him to drop the three animals. "Hey!" he said, turning around and seeing a blonde-haired girl with a blue dress and blue hair band. She is Maria, and she was inside a coffin. Behind the coffin were seven authors, who waved slightly.

"Oh no, oh no! Dead chick off the table!" Jake snapped and pushed the coffin towards the authors.

"But where are we suppose to put her?" Luckygirl777 asked.

"Yeah, the bed's already taken." No Limit 5 said as they pushed the coffin towards Jake.

"Wait, what?" Jake asked, confused and went to his bedroom, finding Wormtail96 lying there.

"What?" Wormtail96 asked, only to get grabbed by Jake, as Jake snarled, "I _live _in a swamp! I've put up _signs! _I'm a _terrifying _dragon!" he opens the door, "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME PRIVACY?!" what Jakesaw next made his eyes widen in shock. There was a whole bunch of cartoons, animes, mystical beings, ect, gathered outside his home, "Oh no…" Jake muttered, "No! NO!!"

Jake quickly hit the ground just as Dumbo flew over him, preparing to land. Garfield the Cat was sitting on a log playing his flute, as mice drew near. The gorillas along with Terk are huddling near a fire together.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?" **_Jake screamed, catching the others' attention and they gasped, while Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Bubbles, Momoko, Aiko, and Knuckles noticed him as well. Bubbles, Erin and Alyssa shrink back nervously, while Carly and Knuckles ducked behind a bush, embracing each other.

Jake still frowned at the others, "All right, people. Let's go, let's move on! Move on out- hey!" not listening, some kids raced past Jake and inside his house. "No wait! I didn't mean in there! Hey!" they only slammed the door in his face. Jake groaned and turned to the seven, who sat there like nothing was happening. _"You…"_

"Whoa, whoa! Don't blame this on us!" Carly cried, waving her paws in protest.

"Yeah, we didn't invite any of them!" Erin added.

"Although it feels like a good idea and they did suggest things like that so…" Knuckles began before noticing Jake's death glare, "… _I'm shutting up now_."

"Well, of course they didn't invite us. No one invited us." Brian said.

"What do you mean?" Jake wanted to know.

"We were all forced to come here." Brian explained.

"But by who?"

"Mojo Jojo." Bugs explained, "He signed this eviction notice… and it looks like we're stuck here, Doc."

Jake sighed and said, "Okay, so who knows where this… Mojo dog is?" no one responded.

"Oh! We do, we do!" Bubbles shouted.

"We know where he is!" Alyssa added. Knuckles just placed his face in his hand, an anime sweat drop on his forehead. Why he hung out with these girls, he'll never know.

Jake did his best to ignore them. He didn't want to end up traveling with three hyper animals, two witchlings, a Dragon Echidna, and a powerpuff girl. "Does anyone _else _know where I can find him?" at one point, Luffy raised his hand, but Nami pushed it back down. _"Anyone at all?"_

"Hey! Hey, Jake-chan!" Momoko cried, waving her arms.

"Come on, people! Anybody?"

"Hey, hey!" Carly shouted, "I can go on forever, pal. Hey! Over here!"

Jake groans. It looks like he's stuck with the seven. _"Alright, fine. You win. _Attention all fairytale creatures! Don't bother getting comfortable! All of your welcomes are officially worn out! In fact, I'm gonna go see this Mojo dog right now to get you all of my land and back to wherever you came from!"

There was a pause and then the crowd cheers as some birds placed a flowery cape on Jake, as he groaned in annoyance. "You seven!" he said to Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Bubbles, Momoko, Aiko and Knuckles, "You're all coming with me."

"Now that is more like it!" Carly smirked, "Way to go, Jakey!"

"Yeah, all eight of us on a whirlwind big city adventure!" Erin said and she snapped her fingers as she changed into a black T-shirt, pink pants, black shoes, pink socks, pink vest, and tan pants. Alyssa also snapped her fingers and she changed into a purple tank top, white fingerless gloves with gold bracelets, white skirt and brown sandals. "Got to love it!" as they caught up with Jake, who removed his cape, they began to sing.

Carly: **Tell everybody we're on our way…**

"Join us, Jakey!" Carly smirked.

New friends and new places to see…

"I thought I warned you guys about singing…" Jake growled as he took a torch from a creature.

"Oh come on, can't we whistle?" Erin asked.

"NO…"

"Can we hum it?" Alyssa whined.

"Alright, fine… hum it…" Jake gave in. as they walked on, Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Bubbles, Momoko, and Aiko hummed 'On my way'. Knuckles just rolled his eyes and followed after the group.

(Yes, I know it's short, but I promise you guys will see the Mojo Jojo chapter. In the meantime, read and review!)


End file.
